(S3 G2) Don't Threaten Us With A Good Time
"Winter has come to Edinburgh, and the Kine and Kindred of this city crave distraction as the nights grow longer. On the outskirts of town, carts and wagons arrive, setting up camp in the cold. Here, the Old Tyme Lunar Carnival and Midnight Circus plies its trade for the month, and it is said that they shall be hosting a pantomime in association with a number of Kindred in Edinburgh, and all shall have sanctuary within its warm and inviting tents. Come and celebrate, as we find ourselves halfway out of the dark. Come and drink deep, for there are plenty of other ways to indulge yourself at the circus. Come and lose yourself in the glamour, the lights, the painted performers, and more..." The second game of Season 3. It was the 2nd game in November 2019, taking the place of a December game. It is proceed by (S3 G1) Writ in Water It was followed by (S3 G3) The Saints Are Coming Notable Events * The arrival of a supernatural circus to Edinburgh, and the visit of several guest to the gathering from the circus and other places. Notable visitors include a former Justicar and a representative of Warren Hayhurst * The performance of a satirical pantomime by Ada Waters, Excelsior Lovelace and Elijah Wright * The appointment of the newcomer Father Silas Hawthorne to the position of Lesser Harpy by the Harpy Major William Daly * An announcement was made, stating that the worship or the spreading of the worship of Set is illegal Headlines ●Glasgow Burns! Anarchism Movement Bombs City Chambers, Dozens Dead, More Missing! ● General Election to be held, March of 1880, Gladstone goes on a tear across the country as Disraeli’s health fails ● Construction continues on the Forth Bridge as Dunsirn Construction begins work on salvaging Tay Bridge Wreckage ● Surge in newspaper purchases as Scotsman printers come to an agreement with management ● Cross-denominational support shown in campaign against idolatry, The Trinity are the only that are deserving of worship, state prominent religious figures. ● London lies beneath the greatest smog it has seen in its history, 30 days have passed since the fog has lifted. ● Union Negotiations with Edinburgh Printers Break Down Heardlines ● Glasgow’s a wreck. One of the London Primogen went up to investigate and never returned. Is he dead? ● Major Daly’s keeping a small army of loyal kindred on his estate. ● Who’s that Mel woman? Katherine MacKenzie has blood hunted her, for fuck sake! ● Some people are saying Lady Anne Bowesley has it out for Isaac Fleming, and will richly reward anyone who informs on the man. What the heck did he do? ● Khadir never left the damn city. ● Alastair Drummond’s not dead. ● The Pantomime is just a front for Sabbat instigators ● The Pantomime is an inside job ● The Pantomime will star the Prince in a mask. ● The Pantomime is an Anarch job. ● The Pantomime will star Alastair Drummond. ● The Dunsirns spent the month in Glasgow for some reason. ● Excelsior Lovelace is behind everything. ● The Giovanni had Donatello Dunsirn killed, they were a problem anyway. ● What happened to all those Setites? Seems the Prince has driven all the snakes out but one. ● Katherine MacKenzie has a legitimately kilt-wearing scotsman running Dundee for her. ● The Sheriff is going to announce his resignation soon. ● Katherine MacKenzie’s looking to march on Glasgow and flatten the Sabbat there. ● Someone’s built a forge in Portobello. What the hell are they making? ● The Burnsean’s really upped the quality of its service since it unionised. ● Who has all the priests up in arms about idolatry? Are we missing out on some Pagans here? ● Edward Bainbridge has been proclaimed Primogen of Clan Tremere in London, and Regent of the Tremere Chantry.Category:Game